Der Tag nachdem Frances starb
by superfelix
Summary: Eine Post Endgame Geschichte: Bobby geht es nach dem Tod seiner Mutter sehr schlecht. Alex macht sich Sorgen um ihren Partner und versucht einfach nur für ihn da zu sein.
1. Ich bin bei dir

Oh Claire, du bist einfach unglaublich. Ich liebe es, wie du meine Geschichte perfektioniert hast. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bedanken kann.

**Zusammenfassung:** Eine Post Endgame Geschichte: Bobby geht es nach dem Tod seiner Mutter sehr schlecht. Alex macht sich Sorgen um ihren Partner und versucht einfach nur für ihn da zu sein.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

Du kannst die Geschichte auch in Englisch lesen: The day after Frances died

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß!

* * *

**Der Tag nachdem Frances starb**

**Ich bin bei dir**

Sie hat es über Stunden versucht, doch Bobby geht einfach nicht an sein Telefon. Weder an seinen Festnetzanschluss noch an sein Handy. Alex macht sich große Sorgen um ihren Partner.

Gestern ist seine Mutter gestorben. Er hatte ihr eine kurze SMS geschickt und seit dem hat sie versucht an ihn heran zu kommen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Nun steht sie vor seinem Apartmenthaus. Seine Wohnungsschlüssel wiegen schwer in ihrer Tasche. Alex ist unentschlossen. Soll sie hoch gehen und nach Bobby sehen, oder soll sie wieder gehen und ihm Zeit geben, bis er von selbst zu ihr kommt?

Noch einmal überprüft sie die Funktionstüchtigkeit ihres Mobiltelefons - es geht - und tastet dann nach seinen Schlüsseln.

Sie atmet tief durch, bevor sie das alte Gebäude betritt. Cooper der nette Portier begrüßt sie. Sie war schon so oft bei Bobby, deshalb kennt er sie gut.

„Guten Abend Detective Eames." Sagt er und lächelt ihr freundlich entgegen. „Wollen Sie zu ihrem Partner?"

„Ja, bitte…", antwortet Alex knapp und versucht zurück zulächeln. Sie will Bobby unbedingt sehen, hat aber auf der anderen Seite auch Angst davor.

„Kein Problem, Detective. Könnten Sie seine Post mit nach oben nehmen? Er hat heute noch nicht das Haus verlassen und ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit sie ihm hochzubringen.", sagt Cooper freundlich.

„Okay!" Seine Schlüssel in der einen Hand, geht Alex auf den jungen Mann zu und streckt ihre andere Hand nach Bobbys Zeitungen und seinen Briefen aus. Das Smithsonian Magazine liegt ganz oben. Sie lächelt bei dem Gedanken, dass Bobby nur einer von sechs Leuten in New York ist, die dieses Magazin lesen. Den Stapel an ihre Brust gedrückt, nickt sie Cooper noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich umdreht und den Aufzug betritt.

**-xXx-**

Der Lift befördert Alex schnell in den siebten Stock, viel zu schnell in Alex Augen. Sie hat Angst. Angst davor die Tür zu öffnen und nicht zu wissen wie es dahinter aussieht.

Wie wird sie ihren Partner antreffen? Betrunken, nüchtern oder katatonisch?

In welcher Stimmung? Depressiv, ängstlich oder hoffnungslos?

Mit der Post und ihrer Handtasche jonglierend, steckt Alex den Schlüssel langsam in das Schloss. Vorsichtig dreht sie ihn um und schon springt die Tür auf. Behutsam betritt Alex die Wohnung und beginnt sie aufmerksam zu mustern. Sie kann sich nicht helfen, ihr erster Instinkt gilt der Überprüfung, ob alles wie immer ist.

Bobbys Schlüssel, seine Brieftasche und seine Mappe liegen wie immer auf der antiken, kleinen Kommode, die Alex so schön findet. Er ist also wirklich zuhause. Alex streift ihre Sandalen ab und stellt ihre Tasche dazu Sie legt Bobbys Post auf die Kommode und betritt das Wohnzimmer.

Es liegen viele Bücher auf seinem Couchtisch und überall auf dem Boden. Der Fernseher ist ausgeschaltet und es herrscht Bobbys übliches aufgeräumtes Chaos. Alex mag diesen Raum seiner Wohnung am liebsten. Hier haben sie schon oft über kniffligen Fällen gebrütet und gemeinsam versucht auf die Spur eines Täters zu kommen.

Aber genauso oft haben sie hier zusammen Musik gehört oder sich einen Film angesehen. Bobbys großes Sofa lädt ein sich einfach fallen zu lassen und zu relaxen. Alex fragt sich, _wie oft bin ich hier schon eingeschlafen und Bobby musste mich, nachdem er mich geweckt hat, nachhause fahren? _Bobby ist immer ein Kavalier und lässt sie nie mitten in der Nacht ihren Heimweg allein antreten, besonders seit dem 'Ereignis' mit Jo Gage.

Bei diesen Gedanken schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Alex Lippen, bis sie sich daran erinnert wieso sie hier ist. Sie dreht sich um und geht zurück in den Flur. Die Tür zu Bobbys Arbeitszimmer steht offen. Auch hier liegen viele Bücher rum und der ganze Schreibtisch ist bedeckt mit Papieren. Es sieht so aus, als ob Bobby an etwas arbeitet. _Oder vielleicht hat es mit seiner Mom zu tun?_ Aber Bobby ist auch nicht in diesem Zimmer.

Alex geht den Flur weiter herunter. Sie kann sehen, dass die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer geschlossen ist. Alex legt leicht ihr Ohr an die Tür, hält den Atem an und versucht ein Geräusch wahrzunehmen. Nichts…sie hört nichts.

Noch einmal tief einatmend, nimmt sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Vorsichtig drückt sie die Türklinke herunter und betritt den Raum. Alex war noch nicht oft in diesem Teil von Bobbys Wohnung. Es ist sein Reich, sein Ort der Ruhe und des Friedens und sie respektiert das. Sie schaut sich um und lässt alles auf sich wirken.

Der Raum spiegelt Bobby so unverwechselbar wieder. Es ist ein großer und freundlicher Raum. Auch hier sind die Wände mit Bücherregalen gepflastert. Die zwei Fenster lassen viel Licht herein und nachts muss das Mondlicht über das riesige Bett fließen, welches in einer Ecke steht.

Die Angst entweicht Alex Körper. Bobby liegt auf seinem Bett. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er atmet tief und regelmäßig. Er schläft, Bobby trägt nur ein blaues T-Shirt und weiße Boxershorts. Die Decke liegt zerknüllt neben ihm, so als ob er im Schlaf einen Kampf ausgetragen hätte. Beim näher kommen bemerkt Alex, dass seine Augen ganz gerötet sind. Er musste viel geweint haben. Dankbar ihn sicher vorzufinden, schließt Alex kurz die Augen, um ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ohne zu zögern setzt sie sich zu ihm ins Bett. Ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, den er so sehr braucht, legt sie ihre Beine auf die Matratze und lehnt sich in seine Kissen. Alex nimmt ihn kurz in die Arme und bettet dann seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. _‚Danke'_, sagt sie stumm zu der höheren Macht, die ihren Partner beschützt hat. Sie ist zufrieden einfach nur so bei ihm zu sitzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde erwacht Bobby aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Er öffnet seine Augen langsam und erblick Alex besorgtes Gesicht über seinem.

Sie ist bei ihm. Endlich ist sie hier und hält ihn. Er versucht sie anzulächeln, aber es sammeln sich nur neue Tränen in seinen Augen. Zärtlich wischt sie ihm mit ihren Fingern über seine Wangen, um seine Tränen zu trocknen. Dann beginnt sie mit ihren Händen über sein Haar zu streicheln und ihn zu besänftigen.

„Schhh, Bobby…Ich bin doch bei dir. Schlaf weiter…" Flüstert Alex und lächelt sanft.

Er ist so dankbar, dass sie bei ihm ist. Langsam dreht er sich auf seine Seite und schmiegt sein Gesicht an ihren warmen Bauch. Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasst er sanft ihre schmale Taille. Nun fühlt er sich seit den letzten 24 Stunden endlich wieder beschützt, nicht besser aber beschützt. Er schläft wieder ein.

Alex streicht weiter mit ihren Händen über Bobbys Kopf und seine starken Schulter. Die genießt den Körperkontakt und die Art wie er sich anfühlt. Die Sonne geht langsam unter und im Zimmer wird es immer dunkler. Es ist so unpassend, doch es stellt sich eine leichte Erregung in ihrem Körper ein. Bobby ist ihr körperlich so nahe. Seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß zu spüren ist sehr schön. Sein heißer Atem ist nur eine dünne Stofflage von ihrer Haut entfernt…Die Augen geschlossen, seufzt sie und versucht sich in den Wissen zu entspannen, dass er nicht länger allein ist.

* * *

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.**


	2. Nur für einen Moment des Wahnsinns

**Nur für einen Moment des Wahnsinns**

Nach einer Weile erwacht Bobby von neuem. Immer längere Schatten erobern sein Bett. Tief einatmend, inhaliert er Alex sehr angenehmen Geruch und nimmt die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper verströmt wird, wahr. Alex riecht so vertraut, so nach Sicherheit. Er fühlt sich erregt. Langsam beginnt er sie durch den Stoff ihres Rockes auf den Bauch und an ihrer intimen Stelle zu küssen. Er will wieder etwas anderes fühlen als diese überwältigende Trauer, deshalb drückt er Alex bestimmt in die Laken.

Er tastet unter ihren Rock und streift ihr ihr Höschen ab. Kurz blickt er in Alex erstaunte Augen und ganz schnell wieder weg. Leicht legt er seine Finger über ihren Mund und murmelt: "Schhh!" Sie darf jetzt nicht nein sagen, sonst würde das alles in einer Katastrophe enden.

Forsch schiebt er mit einer Hand Alex Rock hoch und zerrt an seiner Unterhose. Auf der Suche nach einem Kondom, wühlt er verzweifelt mit seiner anderen Hand in der Nachttischschublade. Mit gekonnten Griffen streift er das Präservativ über seinen erigierten Penis.

Alex bemerkt, wie Bobby sich reckt und sie durch ihren Rock an ihren empfindlichen Stellen berührt. Im nächsten Augenblick liegt sie schon auf ihrem Rücken und Bobby kniet vor ihr. Schnell hat er sie von ihrer Unterhose befreit und ihren Rock hochgeschoben. _Endlich ist es so weit. Endlich öffnet er sich dir total_, denkt Alex. Sie will etwas sagen, dass es okay ist, dass sie es auch will, aber Bobby unterbricht sie, also ist sie still. Sie hat lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es wirklich passieren würde.

Alex ist nur etwas verwundert. _Wieso schaut Bobby mir nicht in die Augen?_

„Dreh dich um!", sagt Bobby.

Er kann sie jetzt nicht ansehen. Nicht in diesem Moment…wenn er das jetzt tun würde, müsste er zugeben, dass das Alex ist, die bei ihm ist. Wenn er ihr jetzt in die Augen gucken würde, würde er es nie wieder tun können. Er könnte es nicht ertragen die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu sehen, die sie zweifellos fühlen muss. Für einen Moment kann er so tun, dass sie irgendwer ist, nur nicht sie. Für diesen Moment kann er so tun, als würde sie es genauso wollen wie er.

Grob drückt er Alex die Beine auseinander und dringt ohne zu zögern in sie ein. Während Tränen in seine Augen steigen, reagiert er sich gefühllos und schnell an ihr ab…zu schnell erreicht er das Ziel. Als er fertig ist bricht atemlos über Alex zusammen. Er zieht sich aus ihr zurück und rollt sich weg. Er will so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sie und sich selbst bringen.

Er weiß, dass es falsch war. Jetzt war sicherlich alles vorbei. Alles was sie über die vielen Jahre aufgebaut haben, war zerstört nur für einen Moment des Wahnsinns.

„Dreht dich um!", hört Alex Bobby leise sagen. _Wieso?_, fragt sie sich. Aber sie vertraut ihm, deshalb tut sie es und rollt sich rum. Sie ist bereit, sie ist schon so lange bereit ihn zu empfangen. Sie spürt seine Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln, die sie auseinander drücken und auf einmal ist er in ihr, obwohl weder sie noch er ganz ausgezogen sind. Es tut nicht weh, aber es ist auch nicht schön. Auf einmal bemerkt sie wie heiße Tränen ihren Rücken benetzen. Es treten auch Tränen in ihre Augen. Das geschieht aber so langsam, dass sie sie erst spürt, als sie ihre Wangen ungehindert hinunter laufen.

Sie weint mit ihm. Weint um seinen Verlust. Sie versteht, dass er jetzt etwas fühlen muss. Etwas anderes, als den alles überwältigenden Schmerz.

Nach wenigen tiefen und kräftigen Stößen ist er fertig. Bevor sich ein erregendes Gefühl einstellen kann, zieht er sich Bobby aus ihr zurück. Er hat seinen Orgasmus bevor Alex seine Umarmung, seine Geräusche, seinen Geruch und seine Zärtlichkeiten richtig wahrnehmen und genießen kann. Er dreht sich weg und lässt sie allein so liegen. Alex zieht ihre Beine an ihre Brust, schlingt ihre Arme um ihre Knie und kauert sich zusammen. Obwohl er neben ihr liegt, fühlt sie sich einsam und allein. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie nie weiter von einander entfernt waren. _So nah und doch so weit fern_, geht ihr durch den Kopf.

Nach mehreren Minuten streckt sie sich, schwingt ihre Beine aus dem Bett, schaut kurz auf den abgewendeten Rücken ihres Partners und sagt leise: „Ich gehe duschen."

_Alle verlassen mich_, denkt Bobby. Er rollt sich wie ein Embryo zusammen. Darauf beginnt er ungehemmt zu weinen. _Oh Gott, das war Alex! Du hast sie benutzt wie einen Gegenstand, nur um dich abzureagieren. Endlich warst du ihr so nahe, wie du ihr schon lange sein wolltest. Sie hat sich so bereitwillig von dir dirigieren lassen. Sie hat dir vertraut und du hast ihr Vertrauen schändlich missbraucht. Du hast sie behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck._

* * *

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.**


	3. Danke

**Danke**

Alex betritt lautlos Bobbys Badezimmer. Langsam öffnet sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, streift sie ab und legt sie auf einen Hocker. Sie öffnet ihren BH und legt ihn auf ihre Bluse. Zum Schluss zieht sie ihren Sommerrock über ihren Po. Nackt betritt sie Bobbys riesige Dusche.

Die Dusche ist keine Übliche aus dem Baumarkt. Man tritt über eine Schwelle in einen kleinen, gekachelten, quadratischen Raum. Überall befinden sich Düsen. Das Wasser kommt nicht nur von oben, sondern auch von den Seiten. Alex stellt sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl und lehnt ihren Kopf an die kalten Kacheln. Das Wasser fließt über sie und sie lässt sich von den unzähligen Düsen die Schultern und den Rücken massieren.

**-xXx-**

Bobby öffnet vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer. Der Raum ist ganz gefüllt mit Wasserdampf. Bobby sieht Alex, wie sie unter der Dusche steht. Genau wie vorhin, hat sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Sie ist so klein und zierlich. Sie ist so schön. Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus.

_Wie konnte ich nur in sie dringen? So ohne weiteres, nur um meine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen?_, klagt er sich selber an. Nackt und nass steht sie jetzt vor ihm. _Sie hat mich nicht verlassen. Sie ist immer noch hier bei mir_, denkt er dankbar. Er befreit sich schnell von seinem T-Shirt und den Boxershorts.

Mehrere Minuten genießt Alex den harten Wasserstrahl auf ihrer Haut. Dann steht Bobby auf einmal hinter ihr und umarmt sie zärtlich. Sie lehnt sich an ihn und schließt ihre Augen. Einige Augenblicke stehen sie einfach nur so da, während das Wasser um und über sie fließt.

Alex ist erleichtert und froh. Bobby hält sie nun doch noch mit seinen starken Armen umfangen. Sie kann sich nun doch noch an ihn lehnen. Wie wichtig ihr das ist, begreift sie erst in diesem Moment.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragt Bobby flüsternd. Er hat sich zu ihrem Ohr runtergebeugt und berührt es fast mit seinen Lippen.

Alex dreht sich langsam zu Bobby um. Er ist nackt und Wassertropfen glitzern auf seiner muskulösen Brust. Er sieht so gut aus aber auch so verletzlich.

Alex schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Nein, du hast mich nicht verletzt…", sagt sie und senkt ihren Blick, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann.

Aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sieht er, was er innerlich schon weiß. „Aber es war nicht schön für dich!", sagt er kleinlaut.

„Es war nicht so, wie ich mir unser erstes gemeinsames Mal vorgestellt habe.", gibt Alex zu.

„Ich habe dich benutzt ohne nachzudenken, was es für dich bedeutet. Es tut mir so leid. Ich fühle mich so schuldig deswegen. Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Heute, morgen und für den Rest unseres Lebens,… wenn du das willst?", stammelt Bobby innerlich bangend. _Bitte verlass mich nicht Alex. Ich kann jetzt nicht auch noch dich verlieren._

Er zieht Alex noch ein Stück näher an sich heran und küsst sie ganz zärtlich auf ihren Mund. Es wird ein einzigartiger Kuss, voller Sinnlichkeiten, Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Liebe und Leidenschaft. Er hofft so darauf, dass Alex fühlt, was er versucht zu übermitteln, dass er mit seiner ganzen Seele und seinem ganzen Leib sie meint.

Heftig nach Atem ringend, lösen sich Alex und Bobby voneinander.

„Danke!", sagt Bobbys ruhig.

Sie legt ihre Arme um Bobbys Hals und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß wie das ist, wenn man nur noch Schmerzen fühlt, so unendliche Einsamkeit und Verlassenheit und alles dafür geben würde nur einen Moment etwas anderes zu Fühlen, auszubrechen und sich abzulenken, so zu tun, als wäre nichts und noch alles in Ordnung...", sagt sie traurig. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du mich dafür ausgewählt hast."

Alex beginnt zu weinen und schmiegt sich an Bobbys Brust. Er zieht sie noch näher an sich und streichelt ihr mit seinen großen Händen sanft über den Rücken. Aus diesen Berührungen des Trostes werden langsam Berührungen voller Zärtlichkeiten. Vorsichtig erkunden beide den Körper des anderen. Bobby hebt Alex auf seine Hüften, bis sie ihre Beine um ihn schlingt und er presst erneut seine Lippen auf ihre.

Behutsam lehnt er Alex dabei gegen die Wand der Dusche, darauf hoffend, dass sie diesen Körperkontakt genauso genießt wie er. Ihr makelloser Körper drückt sich an seinen. Bobby ist ganz erstaunt. Sie passen so perfekt ineinander.

Die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken und Bobbys heißer Körper zwischen ihren Schenkeln und gegen ihre Brust, ihren Bauch gedrückt, lassen Alex innerlich erschauern. Sicher hält er sie mit seinen Händen, die sich um ihren Po schließen. Sie fühlt sich beschützt und mit jedem neuen Kuss steigert sich ihr Verlangen nach Bobby. Sie will ihm nahe sein, sie will mit ihm zusammen sein. Sie will ihn so sehr…so ganz…so für immer.

Bobby tastet nach de Armaturen und stellt das Wasser ab. Er trägt Alex, die sich weiterhin an ihn schmiegt, zurück in sein Bett. Nass wie sie ist, legt er seine Partnerin vorsichtig auf seine Baumwolllaken und klettert zu ihr.

**-xXx-**

Er liebkost sie lange und ausgiebig. Für Alex bleibt die Zeit stehen. Sie spürt Bobby überall. Nun ist sie sich sicher, dass er sie meint, dass sie sein Mittelpunkt ist. Für sie könnte es endlos so weiter gehen. Alex wimmert hemmungslos, als seine Zunge in sie gleitet. Zuckend und atemlos kommt sie hart, während Bobbys Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen ruht.

Bobby muss sich davon überzeugen, dass er Alex nicht doch verletzt hat. Deshalb wandert sein Mund von ihrem Mund, über ihren Hals, ihren Büsten, ihrem Bauch zu ihrem Unterleib.

Er will sie verwöhnen. Wieder gut machen, was er ihr eben angetan hat. Er muss ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie begehrt. Er ist so dankbar, dass sie sich ihm hin so willig und leidenschaftlich hingibt.

Bobby wünscht sich so sehr, dass Alex für ihn kommt…und das tut sie auch. Sie erreicht ihre Erlösung zitternd. Ihr Wimmern, als er ihre Brüste liebkost, wird zu Seufzern, als er an ihrer Klitoris saugt. Als er mit seiner Zunge ihr Inneres erforscht hört er sie tief keuchen.

Das Wasser zwischen ihren Beinen wird langsam von ihrem eigenen Nektar überlagert. Sie strömt einen einmaligen Geruch aus und sie schmeckt so unglaublich gut.

Nach Alex Orgasmus küsst sich Bobby wieder langsam nach oben. Diesmal nimmt er sich mehr Zeit für ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste. Alex Haut ist so weiß wie Milch. Ihre beiden erdbeerfarbenen Brustwarzen recken sich seinem Mund entgegen, als er mit seinem Kopf wieder über ihnen schwebt. Genüsslich und voller Hingabe saugt er an der einen, während seine Finger vorsichtig die andere kneten.

Damit löst Bobby erneute Wellen der Glückseligkeit in Alex Körper aus.

Seine Lippen und ihre Haut ist eine einmalige Kombination. All seine Zuwendungen steigern sein Verlangen nach ihr ins Unermessliche.

Alex Körper ist etwas kühl und sie ist auch noch nicht wieder ganz trocken. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzieht ihre weiche Haut.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragt Bobby besorgt.

„Etwas, doch durch mein Inneres fließt ein glühender Lavastrom.", stöhnt Alex. „Komm zu mir…jetzt…bitte!"

Bobby richtet sich etwas auf und kniet vor Alex. Sein Penis reckt sich ihr entgegen. Alex setzt sich leicht auf und tastet nach den Kondomen in Bobbys Nachttischschublade. Ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich streift Alex ihm das Präservativ über. Diese sinnliche Berührung macht ihn nur noch härter. Bobby fragt sich, ob er jemals in seinem Leben so hart war.

Behutsam drückt Bobby sie wieder in die Laken zurück. Ganz langsam taucht er in Alex hinab. Tiefer und tiefer gleitet er in sie. Sie nimmt ihn ganz auf. Sie werden eins.

Derweil haften die ganze Zeit ihre Augen aneinander. Sie lassen sich nie los. Sie verlieren sich ineinander.

Es ist so schön, so einmalig. Nie hätten beide für möglich gehalten, so etwas zu erleben. Sie wissen beide ganz genau, was der andere will und geben es ihm.

**-xXx-**

Nach ihrem Liebesakt liegen beide nebeneinander zusammen eingesponnen unter einer Decke. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und nur die sanften Lichter der Großstadt erhellen das Zimmer. Bobbys Kopf ruht auf Alex Schulter. Er ist so glücklich, trotzdem treten wieder Tränen in seine Augen und er fängt erneut an zu weinen. Alex streichelt ihn und umschmeichelt ihn mit Worten, bis er eingeschlafen ist.

Sie sagt, dass es viel Zeit brauchen wird, bis er sich wieder besser fühlt. Aber sie wird immer für ihn da sein, immer. Wenn er sie braucht, wird sie an seiner Seite sein.

* * *

**Ende**

Für Silke, in liebevoller Erinnerung.

Du fehlst mir so unglaublich. Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag mehr. Ich brauche dich doch so sehr. Ich weiß nicht…, na du weißt schon.

In ewiger Liebe.

Antje

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.**


End file.
